


На ощупь

by LeeLana



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Temporary Blindness, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: по заявке "Илья получил травму глаз и временно ослеп. Соло ему помогает"
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Илья старался прижать колени как можно теснее к груди, защищая живот от чужих ног в тяжелых ботинках. Скованные за спиной руки то и дело попадали под удар, почкам тоже доставалось, но это было терпимо. По сравнению с предательством и темнотой перед глазами это вообще было мелочью. 

Лесли, который в этой миссии заменял в их команде Габи, не понравился ему с самого начала. Соло фыркал, говорил, что они тоже вначале не ладили, так что надо просто немного притерпеться и сработаться. Илья молчал, потому что настаивать на своем, не имея реального подтверждения опасности их нового напарника, было нельзя, а согласиться он не мог. Не из принципа, но Лесли внушал ему мерзкое чувство, от него хотелось то ли закрыться газетой, то ли уйти в другую комнату, то ли раздавить, как таракана. У Лесли был стеклянный холодный взгляд, он словно ощупывал им, и после его осмотра невыносимо хотелось помыться. Предубеждение против него у Ильи было, а вот фактов так и не появлялось. Тот был неплохим агентом, досье подтверждало его надежность, умения вроде тоже были не придуманными.   
Тем не менее Илья старался держаться от него подальше и не выдавать ему информации о себе или деле больше, чем требовало задание. Никаких откровений или смутных подозрений (здесь нужно сделать так, а тут — вот так. Почему? Не знаю, просто надо) в его компании. Только для Наполеона — но Наполеон уже который раз качал головой на его недоверие по отношению к новому напарнику и просил выбросить чушь из головы.  
— Чего ты к нему привязался? Не смотри ты на него, раз так бесит, не так часто вы и видитесь — вы же не сидите друг у друга в номере, да и живете вы с ним на разных этажах!   
— Все равно приходится — работу делаем вместе.  
— Я читал, что запах человека может вызывать подсознательную положительную или отрицательную реакцию. Чем тебе не нравится его парфюм?  
— Его вообще не должно быть. — Илья едва удержался, чтобы не плюнуть сквозь зубы. — А он пахнет хвоей и гнилью.   
— Как ваш «Русский лес»?   
— Наш одеколон не такой.   
— Пахнет точно так же.   
— Ладно, — согласился Илья, потерев лоб. Все равно ничего не докажет, ни он Наполеону, ни Наполеон — ему. — Пусть так, тебе виднее, это ты у нас спец по высокой моде. Мне он не нравится.   
— Одеколон?  
— Лесли. Я ему не верю.  
— Брось. У тебя странные ассоциации. И хватит его подозревать уже.  
Илья старался изо всех сил если не поверить Лесли, то вести себя с ним ровно.   
И вот, собственно, к чему это привело. На очередной разведке в поместье их подозреваемого, куда они отправились вдвоем с Лесли, на Илью напали. И все бы ничего, но информацию об охране объекта им дал именно Лесли, и он же отправил его в эти подвалы, сам уйдя наверх. Но вернее всего о предательстве напарника ему сказал легкий запах парфюма, который тянулся из-за угла. Так что он успел шепнуть, потому что голос эхом разносился по коридору, в рацию для Соло: «Русский лес обманчив», надеясь, что тот поймет, а потом в него прилетело слезоточивым газом и ударом по голове.

Когда он очнулся, то попытался, не открывая глаз, сориентироваться, его этому учили — полагаться не на зрение, а на слух, нюх и осязание. Руки скованы за спиной наручниками, не сломать и не освободиться, ноги связаны. Рядом с ним было трое, двое курили, третий болтал о какой-то ерунде, не имеющей к нему и делу никакого отношения. Небольшая, судя по эху, комната с каменными необработанными стенами. Пахло сырым кирпичом и мокрой штукатуркой. Болтун устал трепаться, встал, кряхтя, и через секунду на Илью вылилось ведро ледяной воды. Он не сумел удержаться, дернул головой и закашлялся.

— Очнулся, сволочь.

Болтун пнул в ребра. Илья решил, что дальше притворяться бессознательным нет смысла, свернулся в комок и повернулся на бок, тут же получив еще парочку ударов.

— Вот тебе за то, что сломал брату руку. 

Илье не было дела до брата ублюдка, он прижался горячим виском к холодному полу и открыл глаза. Темнота не исчезла. Он усиленно смаргивал воду, оставшуюся на ресницах, но ничего не менялось. 

— Пусти, я тоже ударить хочу.

— Тебе он ничего не сделал.

— Я умный, я не подхожу близко, пока такие, как он, не вырубаются наверняка.

Его со всей силы ударили в челюсть, перевернув на спину. Прежде чем он сумел опять согнуть ноги, успели пнуть и в живот.

— Забавно.

— Что забавного?

— То, что он слепой и не знает, откуда ждать удара. 

Что? Слепой? Илья отчаянно моргал, стараясь прояснить зрение, но оно все никак не возвращалось. И если эти уроды знают, что с ним, значит, это сделали специально и при них — отравили, что-то вкололи или… Нет, не ударили, иначе голова гудела бы по-другому, и глаза не болят, только чешутся, их не трогали. Значит, химия. Последствия могут пройти, а могут и не измениться. 

Черт. Ослеп. 

Сразу стало тяжело дышать, так что пришлось пару раз хватануть воздух ртом. Выбираться в одиночку из плена всегда тяжело, но выбраться слепому — невозможно. Да, он, если будет возможность и время, сможет освободить руки и ноги, даже сможет убить этих троих, но что делать дальше, куда идти и кого ожидать на пути? Он не знает, где он, и поэтому, даже стоя в метре от двери, не сможет сбежать. 

Ослеп. Черт. 

Прикрыть глаза, чтобы было не так страшно, прижаться к полу щекой, рукой, всем телом, ощутить камень и все трещинки в нем; втянуть затхлый воздух, набрать его полную грудь, разобрать в нем сигаретный дым, каменную пыль и запах гнилой воды — перестроиться на другой тип восприятия. Включить нюх, слух…

— Разве не весело?

— Очень.

— К тому же он не знает, сколько нас тут, так что повеселимся. 

Илья знал, что их трое, знал, кто где стоит — слишком шумно они дышали, двое еще и дымили сигаретами, но это не спасало его от избиения. Он пытался представить, кто из них куда целится, но тело действовало инстинктивно, стремясь свернуться посильнее, защитить слабые места. Он цеплялся пальцами за холодные камни, за стальные браслеты наручников, лишь бы сосредоточиться, лишь бы не впасть в панику из-за боли и слепоты, спровоцированной противником, чтобы не дать слабину, не сдаться раньше времени. Он справится, переживет, прозреет, и все вернется. Камни под пальцами были мокрыми и щербатыми, они царапали пальцы, и почему-то боль в них была сильнее, чем от ударов сапог. 

Сквозь шум крови в ушах он не сразу сообразил, что тихий щелчок и звук падения чего-то большого связаны между собой. Когда от выстрела упал второй, Илья перекувыркнулся, чтобы третий тюремщик не рухнул на него, придавив своим телом и не дав свободы действий. 

И тут же застыл. Запах хвои не бил в ноздри, он был легким, едва уловимым, но все же четким. Лесли. Илья подобрался, потом отполз в ту сторону, где, по его расчетам, должна была быть стена. Она оказалась ближе, всего через пару рывков он ударился о кирпичи. Что ж, он еще врежет ногами этому ублюдку, если повезет. Но тот стоял и не двигался, чего-то ожидая. Илья не верил этой тишине, неподвижности и чужому напряженному молчанию, он ожидал шага к себе и был готов, как сжатая до предела пружина. Но вместо шагов раздалось тихое и неуверенное:

— Илья.

— Ковбой? — он так удивился, что не удержался от восклицания. 

— Да, это я.

Илья выдохнул, но расслабляться не спешил. Не может быть. Кроме него, в этой комнате только один человек, который пахнет Лесли и говорит голосом Соло. Голос можно подделать, как и запах. Человек мягко шагнул к нему, так делал Наполеон, но Илья покачал головой, притянул ноги к груди для удара. Разбитые губы саднило, и он, понимая бессмысленность слов, все же сказал: 

— Не подходи.

— Ладно, не буду. — Соло дышал неровно, как будто до этого бежал. Или нервничал. Но обычно на заданиях он был спокоен и собран, временами даже расслаблен. А если так, то что случилось сейчас? — Ты успокойся, это правда я.

— Где Лесли? — Илья мотнул головой, отгоняя от себя подозрения по поводу Соло. Если и этот предатель, то… В любом случае, он, слепой, против пистолета не выстоит. 

— В соседней комнате. Хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Что ж не пришел? — Илья все же успокаивался от голоса Соло, от того, что это и правда он, а не тот урод. Манеру говорить и шутить Лесли, конечно, мог подделать, но не так похоже. Он вообще не знал, как они общаются на заданиях, так что это точно Ковбой.

— Я с ним поговорил. — Голос Соло на миг затих, как будто он повернулся, показывая, где остался бывший напарник. — Он, правда, не хотел слушать, так что пришлось применить пару силовых приемов. 

— Вы обнимались? — Пусть этот запах леса будет от прикосновений, а не потому, что Лесли стоит в дверях и лыбится, ведь он ведет себя как доверчивый идиот. 

— Большевик? — Он бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть лицо Соло в этот момент, потому что удивление в его голосе было неподдельным. — Ты в порядке? Ты задаешь странные вопросы, и это меня пугает.

— Как ты его? — Илья почти опустил ноги, чтобы Соло мог к нему подойти без опаски. Но нужно было уточнить.

— Твоим фирменный захватом. — Соло что-то сделал рукой, зашуршав одеждой. Если захват горла со спины, понятно, почему от него несет этой гнилью. — Это так важно? Большевик, да в чем дело? 

— Все нормально. — Он расслабился и прислонился ноющим затылком к камню. — Я ни черта не вижу.

— Знаю. Это пройдет дня через три.

— Врешь, — он мгновенно отлип от стены, которая так приятно холодила больную голову. Он боялся поверить Соло и в то же время боялся ему не поверить. — Заливаешь.

— Ничуть. Слушай, я тебе все расскажу, но позже, — голос Наполеона чуть дрожал от напряжения, он всегда так говорил, когда чувствовал опасность, и этот раз вряд ли был исключением. — Нам нужно отсюда убраться, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Я тебе ноги развяжу, ты только не пинайся, ладно? 

Он еще что-то говорил, но Илья уже чувствовал его руки на своем теле, как он осторожно ощупывал тугие веревки, как резал их ножом. Впрочем, Илья и не думал сопротивляться или причинять ему вред. Не та ситуация. 

— Наручники, — Илья повернулся к нему спиной, едва не врезавшись носом в стену. Едва — потому что Соло придержал его за плечо. Илья уперся в кирпичи лбом и прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать своего страха. Да, его учили действовать вслепую, но его не учили быть слепым. Он почти не заметил, как Соло освободил его руки, пробежав ловкими пальцами по замку и щелкнув там чем-то. 

— Идем. — Соло потянул его за рукав куртки, приподнимая и помогая встать на ноги. Илья собрал волю в кулак, заставив себя забыть, что его избили и едва не сломали — не время. Вот выберутся в безопасное место, там можно будет дать себе волю, ощутить ноющее тело, а пока нельзя. — Или ты не можешь идти?

— С чего это? — Он разобрал его тихий выдох сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Так паршиво выгляжу?

— Если честно, то да. Лесли после смерти и то лучше выглядел. 

— Ну и хрен с ним.

Илья вырвался из его рук, на ощупь нашел тело одного из своих тюремщиков, торопливо обыскал. Нож в чехле — на пояс, пистолет — щелкнуть магазином, посчитать патроны; маловато, но сойдет. 

— Где остальные?

— Один на шаг влево, другой — еще два туда же. 

Голос Соло звучал неровно, словно он оглядывался на дверь — или на выход, если тут нет двери. Илья едва не споткнулся о труп, но это не помешало взять у него оружие.

— Ты решил унести все? Или организовать свой склад боеприпасов? 

— Помешает? — спросил он, обыскивая третьего. У него были только сигареты, Илья взял их тоже, иногда ему хотелось затянуться сигаретой-другой. 

— Нет, но если ты уже нашел все, то пойдем. Не нравится мне это место.

Илья не стал говорить, что тоже не в восторге. Соло пошел вперед, Илья слышал его шаги — мягкие, почти незаметные, — и, сжав в обеих руках по пистолету, двинулся следом. Он ориентировался на легкое шуршание одежды, едва слышное дыхание, на тепло, исходящее от напарника в этой стылой тюрьме. Илья почти видел его, знал, как тот ступает, крадется как кот, легко, осторожно и опасно для врага. И старался повторять его движения, пусть и не так грациозно. 

А потом звуки внезапно исчезли. Просто прекратились, как будто Соло исчез. Не застыл рядом, не спрятался — дыхания не было слышно, тепло тоже пропало. Илья протянул руку вперед, чтобы найти напарника, но его не было. Он шагнул раз, другой, продолжая траекторию их пути — медленно, осторожно, словно по минному полю, и легко поводил руками перед собой. Нащупал левой рукой стену, провел по ней кулаком с пистолетом — сразу стало спокойнее, хоть какая-то опора, хоть что-то привычное. 

Черт. 

Он на миг прижался лбом к стене, успокаиваясь, не давая себе провалиться в панику или ярость, все равно не поможет. 

Черт, неужели и Соло — тоже?..

— Большевик. 

Голос Соло раздался внезапно, так что он чуть не ударил напарника пистолетом. Хорошо, что выстрелить не успел, вовремя остановился. И как только подобрался? Или он сам так распереживался, что оглох от своего страха? Надо переключиться, надо настроить слух и восприятие так, чтобы они оба смогли отсюда выбраться. Вдох, выдох. Вперед.

— Идем. — Соло поймал его правую руку, тоже с пистолетом, положил себе на плечо. — Там чисто, я только что проверил. 

Илья не стал отвечать, только кивнул. Ему очень хотелось выбросить пистолет к чертовой матери и вцепиться в Соло, сжать до боли пальцы, стиснуть его руку, найти опору в этом черном мире, но он сдержался. Легко соскользнул рукой вниз, до пояса, ощущая костяшками пальцев ткань куртки и едва касаясь ее дулом пистолета, давая Соло свободу маневра. Впрочем, он повторял все движения Наполеона, застывая, когда тот замирал, вжимаясь в стену, когда тот старался сделаться незаметным. Звуки, которые до них долетали, не были голосами, и это радовало. Так они и шли, и если бы не нервы, напряженные до предела, Илья бы посмеялся над этой картиной — то ли играют в паровозик, то ли танцуют летку-енку. 

Соло дернул ладонью, задержав ее возле груди Ильи — стой, не двигайся, и он послушно застыл. Не потому, что Соло видел, а он — нет, а потому, что Илья уже привык ему доверять, привык полагаться на его интуицию и действовать без слов и лишних объяснений, которые могут отнять время на спасительный рывок. Вот и теперь Соло не стал ничего говорить, приложил руку Ильи к стене и легко подтолкнул его ногу вперед. Носком ботинка Илья ощутил первую ступеньку, потыкал ногой, проверяя ее высоту и ширину. Соло нервно тронул его свободную руку, коснулся одним пальцем, вторым, третьим, ведя обратный отсчет. Прикосновения всей ладонью Илья не стал дожидаться, рванул за Соло вверх, почти касаясь лицом его одежды. Он не успел сообразить, когда лестница закончилась, потому что Наполеон грубо и сильно рванул его за собой в сторону, практически вжал собой в стену. Закуток, закоулок, каморка? Тесная, узкая и маленькая, так что не развернуться толком. Илья чувствовал заполошное дыхание напарника шеей и губами. Они немного переждали, вздрагивая от резких звуков, потом Илья, уловив ритм ударов и разобрав почти неслышный скрежет, тихо сказал:

— Машина работает, стучит. Людей сейчас тут нет. 

— Уверен? — в голосе Соло слышалось сомнение, с другой стороны, он тоже привык полагаться на его умения.

— Да.

— Тогда идем. 

Он почти взял его за руку, легко касался пальцами тыльной стороны ладони, пошел рядом, прижимаясь левым боком. 

— Пять ступеней вниз.

Соло чуть припоздал с предупреждением, Илья пропустил первую, но вовремя удержал равновесие. Наполеон резко выдохнул, похоже, выругался про себя, прижался к нему теснее, приспосабливая свой шаг к его.

— Еще три. 

Здесь все прошло гладко. Они шагали в ногу, и эта синхронность напомнила Илье армию и плечо Лехи, который был чуть выше его и в строю стоял правее. Почему-то это воспоминание тоже успокоило — в армии всегда все было строго по расписанию, никаких неожиданностей и сюрпризов. Не считая боевых тревог, естественно. 

— Две. 

После этих ступеней Соло опять утянул Илью в сторону, прижал к стене, надавил на плечо ладонью, заставляя присесть, сделаться маленьким и незаметным. 

— Я сейчас вернусь, разведаю и вернусь. Молчи, не шевелись.

Илья не расслышал, но, кажется, тот выдохнул «просто дождись меня». Он кивнул, но вроде бы Наполеон уже ушел и не видел этого.

Вокруг было тихо. Илья устроился поудобнее, присел у стены так, чтобы можно было вскочить в любой момент. Еще раз проверил пистолеты, подсчитал патроны. Приладил чужой нож к ремню на щиколотке — на поясе было неудобно, он мешался, все время тыкал в живот. Размял плечи, которые тут же заныли, как и ноги, и избитая спина, ссаженные локти и колени, саднящие запястья. «Нет, сейчас — все нормально», — он заставил себя сосредоточиться на другом. На запахах и звуках, на ощущениях. Он был на улице, сидел возле какого-то каменного строения, на плечи сыпалась бетонная пыль — наверняка какая-нибудь вспомогательная пристройка. Ветер шумел, шурша деревьями и сухой травой, которая ломалась в пальцах. Пахло гарью. Где-то вдали иногда лаяла собака, слышался гул моторов — машины, наверное, рядом шоссе. Здесь же все было тихо и спокойно, как будто простой загородный дом, а не центр заговора и предательства. 

Соло не было долго, и Илья начал волноваться. В голову полезли глупые мысли — а вдруг он его бросил, а вдруг он там нарвался и погиб, а Илья сидит и ждет его, надеется, что он его выведет. Он помотал головой, нужно прекращать думать всякую ерунду, у него есть настоящие проблемы, зачем еще что-то выдумывать. Вдох, выдох. Все в норме.

Слева зашуршали тихие шаги, и Илья повернулся в ту сторону. Соло уходил в другом направлении, но кто его знает, как там сложилось с разведкой, он мог и поменять маршрут. Да, это был Наполеон — это он так крался, слегка припадая на левую ногу, сминая траву сразу всей ступней, а вот правой шагал мягко, перекатывая с пятки на носок. Соло. 

Илья приподнялся, готовый пойти за напарником, если тот потянет его за собой, решив обойтись без слов, как разобрал еще одни шаги. И еще одни. Два человека. Один шел за Наполеоном, который оказывался в зоне поражения, второй шагал немного со стороны. Он только хотел сказать Соло, чтобы тот обернулся, как разобрал тихий щелчок металла.

— Ложись, — Илья вскинул оба пистолета на уровень груди и тут же выстрелил. Услышал падение двух тел, но опускать оружие не торопился. Как и радоваться тому, что попал. Может, в Наполеона, который не успел уйти с линии огня. От этой мысли сразу сделалось тяжело, пришлось сделать пару глотков воздуха, который резанул изнутри, обжигая легкие. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, в ушах гудело, голова опять начала раскалываться на части, в глазах потемнело. Нет, он по-прежнему ни черта не видел, но стало намного темнее. Не дождавшись от Соло отклика, он не удержался, сел на колени, потянулся всем телом туда, где, по его расчетам должен был быть напарник, наугад тыкая пистолетом в пустоту перед собой:

— Ковбой? 

Там зашуршало — кто-то переворачивался. Вот только кто — Соло или?.. Илья направил пистолет в лицо тому, кто поднимался с земли:

— Стоять!

— Ну ты снайпер, Большевик. 

Илья судорожно выдохнул, ухмыльнулся. Кажется, губы дрожали, по крайней мере, он ощущал в них свой неровный пульс.

— Черт, не делай так, смотреть страшно, — Ковбой звучал сам на себя не похоже. 

— Не смотри. 

Соло сел рядом с ним, и Илья ощутил, как он кивнул головой «спасибо» и сглотнул:

— Ладно. Ты как?

— Готов идти дальше. — А что он еще мог сказать? Что боится до чертиков, что если он подумает мгновением дольше, то хрен отсюда уйдет, просто не двинется от сковавшего его страха и бессилия и подохнет. — Что у нас там?

— Дальше у нас бег на скорость, метров триста до следующего укрытия. Бежишь изо всех сил, ни о чем не думаешь, я буду рядом с тобой. 

Илья склонил голову, медленно дыша открытым ртом и успокаиваясь. Метров триста — бегом вслепую — как нечего делать. Лестницу же он преодолел, и с этим справится. Он сможет. Да.

— Илья? 

— Скажешь, когда бежать.

— Сейчас охрана пройдет, и рванем. У нас где-то минута, потом нас обязательно увидят.

— Минута на триста метров — вполне хватит, — он набрал полную грудь воздуха, чуть не захлебнулся. Только без паники, все нормально. 

— Да, хватит. 

— Там трава или кусты? — хоть знать, что его ожидает.

— Трава, но дорога неровная, не поле для гольфа.

— Жаль.

— Горки и впадины. Я буду рядом, просто повторяй за мной, до этого у тебя отлично получалось, Большевик, — в голосе Соло чувствовалась подбадривающая улыбка, насквозь фальшивая. Наполеон не умел утешать мужиков ростом под два метра и при этом беспомощных. 

— Хорошо.

По сигналу Соло они побежали. Тот не летел со всех ног, притормаживал, чтобы Илья поспевал за ним. Наверное, зря, потому что иначе бы он мчался, ни о чем не успевая думать, не пугаясь тех опасностей, которые могли встретиться у него на пути. А вот стоило подумать о плохом, как оно случилось. Он запнулся обо что-то, перекувыркнулся через голову, чудом не сломав шею. Соло пробежал вперед пару метров, потом сообразил, что случилось, рванул за ним назад — Илья разобрал его сбитое дыхание. Но он уже поднялся на ноги и побежал ему навстречу. Тот развернулся, подхватил его под руку, под локоть, потом едва касался его рукава, чтобы указывать направление, но этого не требовалось — они бежали плечом к плечу, ровно, синхронно. Илья не мог сказать, как ноги несли его и не спотыкались, но в этом и заключалось его везение на данный момент — не стоит думать, нужно полагаться на тело, инстинкты никогда его не подводили. 

Соло резко остановился, потянул его за собой, резко дернув за руку, уронил спиной в какую-то стену — откуда здесь столько вспомогательных построек?

— Молодец. — Наполеон рвано дышал ему в лицо, мял руками воротник его куртки, иногда касаясь мокрыми горячими пальцами шеи. — Дыши, все нормально, можно… — он закашлялся, — передохнуть. 

Илья даже не стал отвечать, просто сполз на землю, цепляясь за траву и ломая сухие стебли. Черт. Он никогда не думал, что пробежать триста метров будет так сложно и так страшно. Впрочем, Соло боялся сильнее него — потому что за них обоих. 

— Сейчас отдышимся и рванем, последний раз, обещаю. — Ковбой перевел дыхание, облизнул сухие губы, потом начал четко излагать: — Последний участок, метров пятьсот, дорога такая же, в конце — трехметровый забор. Когда он будет рядом, я крикну «Прыгай». И ты прыгнешь. До верха не долетишь, но пальцами можно будет уцепиться, долезем, перелезем, а там до машины пять шагов. — Он помолчал, ожидая его реакции, но Илья даже кивнуть не мог. — Ты как?

— Я понял, — он справился с собой. Пусть пятьсот метров, пусть, он добежит, Наполеон его не бросил там и сейчас не бросит. Один он, может, и не справился бы, но вдвоем обязательно все получится. Вот только он приведет дыхание в норму. — Метров пятьсот, трехметровый забор. 

— Пистолеты убери, а то руки сломаешь. Давай я уберу.

— Я сам.

— Ладно, Большевик, сам так сам. Ты как?

— Добегу, не надейся.

— Вот и хорошо. Ну, прячь пистолеты, и рванем. А то как-то шумно тут становится.

Илья повернул голову в ту сторону, откуда они прибежали. Там и правда лаяли собаки, гудели людские голоса; выстрелов не было слышно, как и рева машин, но поднявшаяся суета наводила на очень неприятные мысли. Он встал, спрятал пистолеты сначала за ремень штанов спереди, потом сзади. Они выпирали, падали, мешали свободно двигаться. Соло тут же вмешался, тронул его за рукав:

— Давай один мне. А может, оба выкинем?

— Нет, — с оружием ему было спокойнее, особенно после того, как он понял, что ни черта не видит и поэтому может умереть в любой момент. 

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Соло. — Но мне один отдай. Я прикрою, если что, я тоже умею стрелять, ты же помнишь Берлин и нашу первую встречу.

— Ты промазал.

— Это ты слишком быстро уклонился. Большевик, отдай мне один пистолет.

Пришлось отдавать. Илья не понял, что Соло с ним сделал — то ли выкинул, то ли выронил по дороге к свободе, то ли спрятал так, что он потом вывалился. Но пистолет его не особо интересовал. Потому что Соло помог ему подняться, повернул за плечи в нужном направлении и тихо сказал:

— Раз, два, три. 

И они опять побежали. В этот раз было легче, Наполеон не убегал слишком далеко, не снижал темпа, бежал ровно, явно стараясь выбрать дорогу получше, потому что пару раз они свернули с прямого пути. Потом Соло ускорился, заставляя его бежать быстрее и быстрее, и, когда скорость стала дикой и почти невозможной, он крикнул:

— Вверх!

Илья прыгнул, со всей силы оттолкнувшись от земли, взлетел, на миг ощутив под ногами воздух. Тут же врезался в железную сетку забора, больно приложился лицом и грудью, заскользил ботинками вниз. Торопливо стал перебирать руками, чтобы добраться до верха, перемахнуть и выбраться, наконец, на свободу. Проклятые три метра забора все никак не кончались, и он ощутил острую пронизывающую боль в ладонях, а потом и в ребрах.  
— Черт, колючая проволока, — взвыл рядом Соло.

Илья на автомате переставлял руки, почти не осознавая боли от колючек, не давая себе ее осознать, неожиданно перекувыркнулся на ту сторону. Он пытался ухватиться руками за проволоку, за сетку, но не получалось — пальцы горели от порезов, скользили, не успевая зацепиться, а потом всю левую сторону тела обожгло огнем, как будто с него содрали кожу. Перед глазами стало совсем темно.

***

Пришел в себя, потому что Соло без конца повторял:

— Илья, ну ты как? Илья, отзовись, Илья, ты живой — нет?

— Живой, — лишь бы отвязался, не дышал в ухо, не ломал мозг, потому что голова раскалывалась, а тело… Тело было сломано, размолото, смято и уничтожено. Он понял, что Наполеон поддерживает его под руку, почти тащит на себе, заставляя идти вперед по высокой шуршащей траве. Левый бок по-прежнему горел. Илья был почти уверен, что он содрал с него кожу до кости, а ребра еще и раскрошил в пыль. Нет, в крошку — вон как колется, осыпается на землю. Смешно. Соло тащит его вперед, а он рассыпается на части. Интересно, сколько себя он уже потерял? Ни черта не видел, а теперь еще и чувствовать не сможет. Слуха, кстати, тоже почти не осталось — все перекрывал шум крови в голове.

— Илья! — Соло встряхнул его, возвращая на землю. Между прочим, больно. 

— Что случилось?

— Ты скатился с забора, почти упал на землю, я не успел подхватить. — Он помолчал, было слышно только его тяжелое дыхание. Ну да, тащить на себе Илью — нелегкое занятие, это не Габи на руках носить. — Они нас уже не догонят. Сейчас дойдем до машины, осмотрим тебя, подлатаем.

— Ладно. — Он послушно переставлял ноги. — Слушай, а машина близко? — не было никаких сил, даже мыслей не было. Голова стала пустой, а вот тело налились свинцом и тянуло вниз.

— Да, близко. Большевик, ну же, давай, раз-два-левой! Вот так, молодец, держись! Еще пару шагов. Все!

Илья ощутил под ладонями холодный металл, вцепился ломающимися пальцами в угол — крыша, что ли? — и упал грудью вперед. 

— Дверь не сломай, Большевик. — Соло возился рядом, скрипел ключами или какими-то железками, ругался вполголоса, затем довольно выдохнул: — Все, можешь садиться. 

Илья согласно хмыкнул, но двинуться уже не смог. Было смертельно страшно отпускать кузов машины, твердый и надежный, он бы так и остался полулежать на нем. Но Соло потянул его вниз, опять надавил рукой на голову, заставил склониться, чтобы не врезаться макушкой в металлическую верхнюю часть над дверцей авто. Он почти уронил Илью на сиденье и недовольно пропыхтел: 

— Теперь ноги. Большевик, спрячь их уже, надо уехать отсюда как можно скорее! 

— Хорошо, — он откинулся на мягкое кресло и застыл, размяк, растекся.

— Черт, Илья. — Соло тронул его за рукав и, похоже, хотел похлопать по щеке, потому что занес возле лица руку. Илья подумал — пусть бьет, пусть делает все, что угодно, сил у него все равно уже нет. Видимо, Наполеон это понял, так как оставил его в покое: — Ладно, я помогу, ты только не пинайся.

— Я — и пинаться? Ты что-то придумываешь, Ковбой. Хотя какой ты ковбой, ты… 

Он еще что-то говорил, или думал, что говорит, в то время как Соло подхватил его под колени и затолкнул его ноги в машину. Кажется, при этом он сломал их в трех местах, но Илья не стал возмущаться — ему стало тепло и сонно. Кажется, Соло захлопнул возле него дверь, выругался и завел машину. Да, так оно и было, потому что иначе бы они остались там, а они там не остались. Кажется, они ехали по тому, что даже в России не назвали бы дорогой: сплошные ямы и ухабы, его трясло так, что голова моталась из стороны в стороны и жутко тошнило. Соло что-то говорил, обещал мягким голосом, но Илья почти не слышал — в голове гудело, звенело в висках. Он проваливался в сон, но Наполеон то и дело толкал его в бок, левый, который и так болел нещадно. Впрочем, боль уже почти перестала фиксироваться уставшим мозгом.


	2. Chapter 2

Через какое-то время — он всего-то успел прикрыть глаза — Соло его позвал:

— Эй, Большевик, ты живой?

— Вроде да. — Он заставил себя повернуться к напарнику. — Но не уверен.

— Вылезай. — Соло, похоже, от него уже устал, потому что голос звучал жестко и зло.

— Мы уже приехали? — он пересилил себя, заставляя слушать окружающий мир. Было тихо, где-то над головой звенел фонарь, шумели далекие машины. — Не похоже. Ты куда меня привез? — Он хотел было вытащить пистолет, но руки не слушались.

— Тебя в таком виде в отель не пустят, а светиться у врача нам нельзя. Нужно привести тебя в порядок, ну хотя бы какой-нибудь. Вставай, иди вперед, скамейка в пяти шагах от тебя. 

Илья послушно встал, ухватившись для верности за корпус, вылез из машины. Дул легкий ветер, кружил и без того больную голову. Он пошел вперед и на четвертом шаге больно ударился коленом об скамейку.

— Считать научись, Ковбой! 

Он ощупал сиденье — достаточно широкое, сухое и гладкое, сел, откинулся на спинку, уронил голову на грудь и едва не уснул. Правда, пришел Соло, жесткими пальцами взял его за подбородок, за что тут же получил по рукам:

— Никогда так больше не делай. В следующий раз я просто оторву их. 

— Отлично. А я-то испугался, думал, ты помирать собираешься, а ты руки мне хочешь повыдергивать. — Он опять задышал сквозь зубы, хрипло и свистяще. Похоже, Илья и впрямь выглядел паршиво, ведь Наполеона не так просто напугать. А может, он просто не хотел с ним возиться, ведь оказание помощи напарнику — не то, что Соло привык делать по ночам. Илья почувствовал его пристальный взгляд, от которого по спине поползли мурашки, и не выдержал:

— Ковбой, прекрати пялиться. 

— Пить будешь?

— А есть что? — он только сейчас понял, что просто умирает от жажды. 

— Вода, а ты чего ждал? Водку? — Соло уже опять привычно усмехался и подшучивал. Все нормально, теперь можно и расслабиться. Илья облизал сухие губы и припал к бутылке. Вода кончилась очень быстро, он даже не успел ее распробовать. Наполеон же не успокаивался: — Виски не предлагаю, тебя сейчас окончательно развезет, как я тебя до номера доставлю?

— Что, бросишь здесь? 

— А потом меня Габи так бросит, что я не… — Он прошуршал перед его лицом, поставил что-то на скамейку, уставился на Илью — от его по-медицински въедливого взгляда стало окончательно не по себе. — Ладно. Я тебя сейчас умою, а то у тебя все лицо в крови. Голову не опускай и не дергайся, по рукам не бей. 

Он начал осторожно и аккуратно касаться его кожи мокрой тканью. Молчать было странно, поэтому Илья спросил первое, что пришло в голову: 

— И где ты это взял?

— Это из стандартной аптечки для автомобиля. Правда, на тебя никаких бинтов и марли не напасешься, так что не надейся, скоро я использую свой носовой платок.

— Чистый? — Что-то его несло, и не туда, но молчать под странным больным взглядом Ковбоя было невозможно. Да, кстати, надо будет Соло сказать спасибо, что вытащил, только вот дождаться бы подходящего момента. 

— Нет, грязный, я им сопли Лесли вытирал, когда допрашивал. 

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Илья. Из Наполеона бы вышел неплохой врач, заговаривать зубы он умеет, отвлекать у него получается на все сто. 

— Что «зачем»? — не понял тот, на миг даже остановился.

— Зачем вытирал? — Ему стало смешно. — Пусть бы грязный сидел. 

— Ну… — озадачился тот, не забывая, впрочем, обжигающе тыкать Илье в лицо — в лоб, в висок, в щеки и даже губы, как будто и правда стирал слюни у нерадивого агента. 

— К тому же не поверю, что у тебя платок — грязный. Кстати, ты обещал мне все рассказать, что знаешь. 

— Давай уже в отеле, в номере, там тихо и спокойно.

— И жучки везде. Не думаю, что Лесли не прослушивал нас обоих, раз оказался по ту сторону. 

— Жучки уберу, не волнуйся. 

— Рассказывай уже. Что там такого, что ты не хочешь говорить? — он замолчал, потому что Соло задушенно выдохнул. Ну вот, значит, все точно паршиво. — Лесли работал не один, да? Кто еще? 

Соло отшатнулся от него, то ли не ожидал такого быстрого вопроса, то ли… Нет, не может быть. Да, Наполеон всегда играл по своим правилам, которые знал только он, и плевал на все остальные. Да, он всегда действовал так, как сам решал, но даже это не делало его… Илья протянул руку в его сторону, стараясь ухватить за куртку, но промахнулся, поймал только воздух. Он помотал головой:

— Ковбой, кто был с Лесли? 

— Не думаешь, что я? — голос Соло звучал напряженно. Проверял его, что ли? Или хотел выяснить, насколько тот ему доверяет и вообще, доверяет ли кому-нибудь. 

— Нет. — Уже не думал. Не в стиле Соло. — Так кто? Борд, что ли? Без поддержки куратора Лесли вряд ли бы провернул дельце. 

— Да, Борд. 

— Он там тоже был?

— Тоже. — Соло усмехнулся. — Был. — он произнес это слово так, что сразу стало понятно, что «был» относится не только к его сотрудничеству с Лесли.

— Это зря, нужно было тащить и показывать Уэйверли. 

— Он успел покончить с собой раньше, чем я до него добрался. 

— Да? Ну и черт с ним. Кстати, — Илья схватил Соло за руку, комкая в его ладони марлю с ватой, которой тот вытирал ему лицо, — спасибо, что вытащил. 

— Ага. — Наполеон замер, как будто видел его в первый раз и находил интересные детали, рога, например. — Всегда пожалуйста, пользуйся на здоровье, — он присел на скамейку рядом с ним и осторожно освободил руку из его хватки, стал вытирать кровь на ладонях. — Они только сейчас перешли на другую сторону, и мы им мешали. Они бы с таким же успехом повязали меня, а еще лучше — обоих. Но ты сам настоял, чтобы пошли вы с Лесли. 

— А почему все так сложно? Зачем нужно было ослеплять меня? Боялись, что узнаю их? Так можно было завязать глаза — проще и эффективнее. Или выколоть. — Соло застыл на мгновение, и Илья зло дернул рукой: — Ты сам понимаешь, что это удобнее, надежнее и проще, чем какой-то наркотик.

— Удобнее. Но там был не только склад, но и лаборатория. Вот и решили использовать тебя как подопытную мышку, тем более что ты такой тренированный и живучий, долго бы продержался. Этот был первым, потом они хотели попробовать препарат, воздействующий на слух, давление, сердцебиение. Руки подставляй.

— Зачем?

— Полью на них. 

— Водой?

— Нет, виски, — и ведь не поймешь по голосу, шутит или всерьез говорит. — Антисептик весь ушел на твое лицо и шею. Подставляй.

Илья не знал, что он лил, но ладони обжигало кипятком, особенно левую. Он кусал губы, чтобы не орать в голос. Боль вернулась во все тело, и ему казалось, что его разбирают на части и сжигают заживо. Пришлось опять хватать воздух ртом.

— Может, конечно, и не стоит, но на тебя смотреть страшно. Так что еще немного побудешь белой мышкой. Ешь. — Соло положил ему на язык пару таблеток, которые пришлось проглотить, потому что они мешали дышать. — Сейчас воды принесу, все равно тебе еще с волос кровь смывать. И все остальное надо осмотреть.

— Не надо. — Илья отмахнулся от напарника. — Присохло уже, оторвешь — точно бинтов не хватит. Добреду.

— До машины?

— И до машины, и до отеля. Не трогай. 

— Ладно, — Наполеон тяжело вздохнул. — Куртку пока сними, наденешь мою.

— Она мне мала.

— Все лучше, чем твоя, вся в побелке, пыли и крови. 

Он заскрипел ботинками по мелким камушкам, хлопнул дверцей, зашуршал чем-то внутри машины. Илья стягивал куртку ладонями, на которых словно не осталось кожи, и шипел сквозь зубы. Обезболивающее пока не действовало, а жаль. Вернувшийся Соло забрал у него одежду, накинул ему на плечи свою ветровку, еще теплую, Илья поднял голову и хотел поблагодарить, но Наполеон тут же охнул: 

— Илья, ты чего? — в его голосе звучал даже не страх, а ужас и паника. Илья, заразившись от него, прохрипел: 

— Что не так?

— Ты… — Соло протянул к нему руку, но тронуть не решился. — Господи, ты… 

— Ковбой! Что случилось? — не выдержал Илья. Он и так весь на нервах, а этот бормочет не пойми что! Наполеон сказал тихо и очень хрипло, как будто не мог поверить глазам:

— Ты плачешь.

— А ты бредишь. — Ну что за ерунда? 

— Так больно? — слышать такое искреннее сочувствие в голосе Соло было непривычно и страшно. Он не должен так говорить, он должен шутить и ехидничать. 

— Чушь, — мотнул головой Илья, но все же коснулся рукой щеки. Там и правда была мокрая дорожка. — Я не плачу. Глаза чешутся, реакция, наверное, на препарат, на лекарство, на… я не плачу.

— Понятно, не плачешь. — Теперь в голосе Соло звучало неприкрытое облегчение, как будто он не мог принять вид плачущего напарника, потому что тот разрушал весь его мир до основания. — Простая аллергия, так в отеле и скажем.

— Да, — кивнул Илья, — аллергия, на духи. 

Они помолчали. Соло стирал с его волос кровь мокрым платком, осторожно касаясь головы. Потом повертел ею во все стороны, выискивая пропущенные пряди, вздохнул:

— Не сильно помогло, но все же лучше, чем было. Едем. Пять шагов до машины.

— Четыре, Ковбой. 

Он забрался в машину, почти свернулся на кресле, плотнее укутавшись в куртку Соло и прислонился к стеклу. Оно приятно холодило ноющую скулу. 

***

В отеле Илья сразу почувствовал на себе множество неприятных, пронизывающих взглядов. Странно, ночь, а столько народа. Он старался стать меньше, чем есть, не привлекать внимания к себе, но рядом с ним шел Соло, который, похоже, не умел так делать. По крайней мере, не на задании. 

— Ой, мистер Даверк, что с вами? — администратор так испугалась, что выронила ключи, они зазвенели по стойке регистрации.

— Аллергия, — Илья заставил себя не грубить и почти не хмуриться. Страшно представить, как он сейчас выглядит. Он повернулся к Соло, и тот не подвел, подхватил:

— Жуткая аллергия, согласен, но он-то себя не видит.

— Мистер Девони, а вы уверены, что он?.. — ну вот, Ковбой стал лучшим специалистом в этой области медицины. 

— Да, все в порядке, разве что нужны капли для глаз. Если вы или ваши курьеры принесут, то это будет просто замечательно, — в голосе Наполеона слышалась милая улыбка, которой он и просил, и извинялся за буку-соседа. 

— Да, конечно, мы сейчас принесем, мистер Девони.

— Спасибо. 

Они забрали свои ключи и уже почти ушли, как она вспомнила:

— Мистер Девони, к вам приходили. 

Они резко развернулись, Соло нервно выдохнул, но сохранил в голосе все тут же приятную улыбку:

— Кто?

— Мужчина, он не представился и ничего вам не передал, но долго вас ждал, наверное, очень хотел встретиться. И к вам, мистер Даверк, тоже приходили. 

— Спасибо, — протянул Илья, не вдаваясь в подробности. В голову сразу полезли опасные мысли. Планы о паре часов отдыха для измученного тела отодвигались на неопределенное время. Кажется, разочарование и злость проявились на его лице, потому что Соло шлепнул его по руке и прошипел:

— Расслабься. — И к администратору: — Тоже мужчина? 

— Да.

— Юл, помнишь, ты говорил, что ждешь приятеля. — Вечно Соло все придумывает, хотя иногда это отлично срабатывает. Подать гостя не как врага, а как друга — неплохое решение. — Наверное, это он. Как он выглядит? 

— Ну, он, — Илья сжал кулаки. Сейчас нужно быть как можно более достоверным, вон, администратор даже перегнулась через свою стойку, хочет угодить. Не ему, Ковбою. — Алекс, — он вспомнил одного Уэйверли, — не такой высокий, пожилой, лет пятьдесят, темноволосый, синеглазый, в очках и … — Соло толкнул его локтем. Да, незачем описывать все, — прихрамывает.

— Нет, этот не хромал, но все остальное вроде сходится, — девушка звучала одновременно радостно и разочарованно. Наверное, Наполеон опять играл улыбкой, освещающей всех вокруг. 

— Спасибо, позвоню ему.

В лифте он привалился к стене, не было сил стоять ровно; потер лицо, за что тут же получил от Соло недовольное, но хоть без рук:

— Не тронь.

— Придется съехать. — Он отмахнулся от чужих слов, сам знал, что не стоило так делать, просто не смог удержаться.  
— Срочно. 

— И незаметно, — добавил Наполеон. Теперь он звучал уныло и обреченно. — Жаль вещи бросать.

— Не бросай. — Илья не понимал, как можно таскать с собой три чемодана, но он в Соло вообще много чего не понимал. — Тоже позвони куда-нибудь для отвода глаз, скажешь, что срочно приходится уехать по делам, твой партнер тебя спешно вызывает. Не знаю, шею там сломал. 

— Твое чувство юмора… — начал было Наполеон с тоской и ехидством, но Илья не стал дожидаться окончания: 

— Какое есть. — Он дернул ноющим плечом и вышел из лифта, как только он остановился. — Иди. 

Сам он дошел до номера и вслепую — за столько дней уже привык. Закрыл за собой дверь, втянул воздух и прислушался. Ничего странного и подозрительного не было, посторонние за время его отсутствия сюда вроде не приходили, но он все равно на ощупь достал из чемодана детектор и прошелся по номеру. Пиликнуло четыре раза, он собрал жучки и бросил их в кувшин с водой. Может, конечно, их Соло поставил, видел бы — опознал, но лучше перестраховаться. Позвонил в музей, номер которого висел на всех видных местах, извинился за поздний звонок, спросил цену, поблагодарил — поддержал легенду про друга. Вытащил то, без чего уезжать не было смысла — документы, приборы, деньги, оружие. Он как раз стоял над чемоданом и размышлял, что делать с личными вещами, как в дверь постучали.

— Да?

— Это я, — Соло тихо щелкнул замком. 

— Ты быстро.

— Я всегда быстро, — показалось, или он действительно обиделся? Илья не стал спорить, сейчас на это времени точно нет. Он повернулся к нему и показал на свои вещи: 

— Место в чемоданах еще есть? Это все нужно взять. — Соло неопределенно промычал, и он добавил: — Обязательно взять. 

— Остальное?

— Остальное брошу здесь, для маскировки, пусть висит, лежит и валяется на полу. — Он потер лоб и опять услышал, как Соло выдохнул сквозь зубы, поэтому торопливо опустил руку. — Нам нельзя обоим одновременно съезжать отсюда, слишком подозрительно и вдвойне подозрительно с учетом того, что к нам обоим приходили.

Пока Наполеон шуршал бумагами, то ли сворачивая их в трубочки, то ли засовывая между своими папками, Илья присел на кровать и устало сгорбился. Какой ужасно долгий день, и конца-края ему не видно. Боль притупилась, стала постоянной, не щелкала и не била в мозг, но через пару часов ему нужно бы прилечь, иначе он рухнет без сознания. 

— Слушай, — Соло негромко позвал его. Он что, тут уснул? — Я могу взять еще что-нибудь. 

— Обувь возьми. — Он взъерошил волосы, чтобы прийти в себя. — Не везде есть мой размер, и я привык к этим ботинкам. 

— Что-то еще?

— Брюки, если поместятся. Смотри сам, — он махнул ему на свой чемодан, на шкаф и опять сгорбился. Тот еще немного прошуршал, позвякал вешалками, потом застегнул молнию чемодана.

— Все, идем. Не спи, Илья, немного осталось.

Отвечать он не стал.

***

Илья надеялся, что им удалось обмануть тех, кто за ними следил. Соло разливался соловьем, без конца ругаясь на партнера, из-за которого приходится срываться отсюда и из города вообще. А ведь мог бы пойти с «мистером Даверком» на мужскую вечеринку и затеряться там на пару дней, забыть о делах. Он упрямо советовал «Юлу» именно так и поступить, ему можно, номер оплачен на неделю вперед, можно не бояться прогулять все деньги. Ну хоть до места встречи они вместе доедут. Илья заставлял себя улыбаться, сочувственно кивать и вздыхать, при этом не отходя от Наполеона ни на шаг, чем тот сразу же воспользовался и всучил ему один из чемоданов. В такси он сел на заднее сиденье, потому что Соло рванулся вперед — указывать дорогу, и вырубился. 

Очнулся от теплой ладони Наполеона на своем плече: 

— Юл, просыпайся, Юл! — он негромко звал его и осторожно сжимал руку. 

— Да? — он с трудом открыл глаза, нельзя же пугать людей, ходя как зомби или лунатик. 

— Приехали, идем.

Остальное в этот день, вернее, ночь, он помнил смутно и мелкими отрывками. Соло разговаривал с кем-то, спрашивал, сколько стоит снять квартиру, требовал трехкомнатную, двухкомнатную, двухместную, с телефоном, с кухней, с водой и отоплением. Илья в это время пытался удержать равновесие, вцепившись руками в какую-то доску — может, опять стойка регистрации? Потом они долго поднимались по лестнице, Соло то и дело ловил его за локоть и ругался, что он за чемодан держится крепче, чем за перила — почему? Отвечать, кроме мата, Илье было нечего, он берег дыхание и только поэтому сам не спрашивал, когда же они придут хоть куда-нибудь. Когда Наполеон прислонил его к стене и зазвенел ключами, Илья подумал, что умрет от счастья — наконец-то можно будет прилечь. 

— Раздевайся, будем тебя лечить, — Соло щелкнул замком и довольно выдохнул. Тоже вымотался. Но Илья покачал головой (боль, свернувшаяся в затылке, опять вернулась и ударила изнутри):

— Сначала позвони Уэйверли, расскажи, что случилось. 

— Это подождет, — голос Наполеона звучал напряженно. 

— Я подожду. А он должен знать про Лесли и Борда, и про тех, кто приходил.

— Думаешь, что не он?

— Уверен. Он бы оставил сообщение или записку, не внизу, так в номере. Звони, я тут посижу, посплю.

— Ладно.

Посидеть не получилось. Он на ощупь нашел дверь в туалет, который оказался и ванной. Долго мыл руки и лицо, которое с левой стороны уже стало ровным и гладким из-за образовавшейся корочки, потом налил холодной воды на макушку. Стало немного легче дышать. Вспомнил, как чесалась и ныла спина, стянул с себя водолазку (хорошо, что куртку Ковбоя он снял еще в коридоре, а Наполеон ее сам повесил на крючок — или на плечики, перед этим долго и старательно отряхивая ее от пыли), нагнулся над ванной и только хотел подставиться под струю воды, как она исчезла. Зато появился Соло, который тут же принялся ругаться: 

— С ума сошел? 

— Что такого? — язык заплетался, слова выходили корявыми, но тот его понял. Осторожно вытащил из-под крана, чтобы не поцарапался, усадил на бортик ванной и вздохнул, наверняка при этом закатив глаза:

— У тебя там открытая рана. 

— Царапина, — заупрямился Илья. И зачем вот он вмешался? Вода была приятная, холодная. 

— Может, и была царапина, но ты сорвал присохшую корку и теперь там рваная рана! Сиди, я смою кровь, обработаю… Сиди.

— Ладно. 

Он послушно сидел на месте, чувствуя, как по его спине и груди движутся пальцы Соло. Легкие, осторожные, они аккуратно касались его тела, смывали грязь и кровь, немного обжигая ватой, едва трогали места ушибов. Наполеон дышал ему то в ухо, то в шею, отчего по коже бежали мурашки и хотелось съежиться. Пару раз свистел воздухом сквозь сжатые зубы, и тогда его дыхание становилось горячим от злости. 

— Штаны снимай.

Илья хотел спросить, зачем это, но потом передумал и стянул с себя одежду. Обрабатывать раны — так везде. Но Соло ограничился осмотром и в качестве диагноза поцокал языком:

— Синяки и царапины. 

— Тогда иди, я хочу сполоснуться. 

— Не рухнешь здесь? 

— С чего бы? Ванна полтора метра, мыло — вот, — он нашел его на полочке. — Полотенце… — полотенца не было, и он махнул рукой, — так высохну.

— Сейчас принесу полотенце и твои чистые вещи, сложу на стул возле двери. Старые вещи оставишь здесь, и не вздумай с ними ничего делать — без рук останешься. И прошу, не закрывайся. 

В другое время Илья бы убил его взглядом, но сейчас перед глазами была только серая мгла, поэтому он кивнул. 

Кажется, он переоценил себя, свои силы и возможности. Он даже не стал вытираться, просто натянул на себя трусы, штаны не рискнул, побоялся запутаться в штанинах и рухнуть на пол, и вывалился наружу. Ноги дрожали, пришлось хвататься за стену, чтобы не упасть. Соло то ли сидел так, чтобы видеть его дверь, то ли поджидал, но стоило сделать два шага на месте, как он появился. Тут же подхватил под локоть, потом осторожно обнял за поясницу и повел вперед. Илья не мог не сказать:

— Я сам.

— Ты сам, сам, кто бы сомневался. 

Голос Наполеона звучал очень странно, и Илья не мог понять, что в нем — испуг, злость или что-то еще. Он позволил довести себя до кровати и усадить, Наполеон даже положил его ладони на спинку, чтобы было за что держаться. На этом он и сосредоточился — гладкая деревянная поверхность с парой царапин. Интересно, как они там оказались? Он бы понял вмятины, обломанные края, но царапины? Кто, зачем?

— Илья! — Соло все-таки похлопал его по щекам, по правой щеке, свободной рукой удерживая в вертикальном положении. — Илья! 

— Я здесь.

— Это хорошо. Я сейчас забинтую тебя, сиди прямо, а то не получится. 

— Ладно.

Бинтовал Соло плотно, так что дышать стало опять тяжело.

— Зачем?

— Трещины в ребрах не подозреваешь? А я вот подозреваю даже пару переломов. Все, ложись. На спину, Большевик.   
Илья кое-как улегся, мечтая, что уж сейчас-то Соло наконец оставит его в покое, но тот не дал укрыться одеялом. Сел рядом на постель, тронул руками лицо, погладил по лбу и скулам:

— Глаза пошире открой и не моргай. — Илья опять ощущал его пристальный взгляд, но деваться было некуда. — И руками не дергай. Я тебе капли закапаю. 

Обожгло левый глаз, вызвав короткий вздох и слезы, а Соло, не дав опомниться, сразу же закапал во второй. 

— Все, можешь закрывать. 

— Очень страшно? — звучало жалко и по-детски, но очень уж хотелось знать. 

— Как на Хэллоуин. — Соло хмыкнул. — Ты весь — как монстр Франкенштейна на этом жутком празднике, только швов на лбу не хватает. 

— У нас нет Хэллоуина. 

— Но Франкенштейна ты знаешь.

— Знаю. 

Он еще что-то говорил и долго гладил его по лицу, касаясь теплыми пальцами, от которых почему-то разбегался холодок и пахло огурцами. 

— Соло? 

Он и сам не знал, что хотел спросить. В больной, гудящей голове вертелись сотни вопросов: зачем его гладить, почему именно огурцами, почему кончики пальцев Наполеона прохладные, костяшки — теплые, а ладони — горячие; хотелось спросить — так он гладит сейфы, чтобы взломать их, или женщин, чтобы раскрылись перед ним? Почему его движения и дыхание усыпляют его и какого черта творится?

— Это крем от ушибов, Большевик, другого у меня нет. Посреди ночи за мазью бежать поздновато, я плохо знаю этот район, к тому же вдруг ты решишь пойти в туалет и свернешь себе шею.

— Или ты встретишься с прекрасной незнакомкой и решишь уйти с ней. На твоем месте я бы именно так и сделал.  
«Спасибо, что возишься со мной, и извини, что так получилось».

— Лежи. Тебе еще шею, руки и ноги помазать надо.

— Лежу.

Тяжелая голова лежала на подушке, утопая в ней, а сам он тонул в тишине и спокойствии. Руки Наполеона щекотали его ладони, особенно левую, оглаживали сбитые костяшки, трогали запястья, как будто стирали с них следы от наручников, добирались до сгибов локтей, чем-то там щелкая. Массировали, растирали плечи, прогоняли боль, возвращая мышцам если не подвижность, то хотя бы тепло. Оно разливалось по телу мягкой волной, думать не хотелось, да и не получалось. Последнее, что он помнил в этом дне, это то, как Наполеон поправлял на его ребрах повязку, стараясь сделать узелок поменьше, и переворачивал его на живот. И правильно, спина пострадала больше, на нее лучше не давить. 

Все правильно. Все нормально. Впервые за долгий-долгий день — все хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

Проснулся он от негромкого голоса Соло — и это, похоже, становилось привычкой.

— Большевик, тебе надо поесть. 

Тело казалось неподъемным, он едва повернул голову в сторону Наполеона:

— А?

— Вставай, день на дворе. Ты с голоду еще не умираешь?

— Нет. 

Он не стал говорить, что может спокойно обойтись без пищи пару дней, стянул с себя одеяло и с трудом встал на ноги. 

— Где здесь туалет?

— Стой. — Соло всучил ему зубную щетку. — До двери два шага, дверь открывается на себя, от двери — три шага и налево.

— Ага, — он закрыл глаза и пошел вперед. 

Илья долго умывался, стараясь не брызгать на повязку на груди и постепенно приходя в себя от холодной воды. Зрение не вернулось, и это было плохо, хотя Соло и обещал прозрение через три дня. Кстати, нужно будет уточнить про этот срок — может, Наполеон придумал, чтобы его успокоить, он такой, он может. Ноги уже не дрожали, но вот со всем остальным было не так хорошо. Левую сторону тела дергало и жгло, хорошо, что Соло не стал трогать ему лоб в попытке определить температуру, но это, наверное, и на вид определить можно. Илье казалось, что он распух и увеличился раза в три, став несимметричным и неуклюжим. Вернее, неуклюжим он стал точно — два раза промахнулся, ставя щетку в стаканчик над раковиной. Опять хотелось спать, и в этот раз следовало бы прислушаться к организму, если обстоятельства позволят. Он нашел на стуле штаны, которые вчера ночью не решился надеть. Зато теперь натянул их на себя и почувствовал себя почти человеком. 

Он вышел из ванной комнаты и остановился, думая, куда ему идти. Соло что-то говорил про еду, и тело жадно требовало подзарядки, но спать хотелось больше. Он бы туда и пошел, но Наполеон влез с вопросом:

— Ты здесь есть будешь или в постели?

— Здесь, если ты скажешь, где это. 

Да, Илья мог бы найти кухню, ориентируясь на приятный аромат, но не хотелось врезаться коленом в стул или мизинцем ноги в угол. 

— Два шага влево и два прямо. Осторожно, тут стул. Вот, — Соло поймал его ладонь и положил на спинку стула. — Садись. Только руки на стол не клади, тут посуда.

Илья поставил локти на столешницу и закрыл ладонью лицо. Все-таки спать хотелось сильнее, чем есть. Надо сказать Наполеону спасибо и пойти обратно в спальню, он только чуть соберется с силами и пойдет. 

— Ешь. — Соло звякнул перед ним тарелкой и вилкой. Или ложкой. 

— Спасибо, но я, пожалуй…

— Это суп-пюре, можешь даже не жевать, сразу глотать. Только учти — я тебя до кровати не поведу, мне не хочется, чтобы ты меня потом убил за самоуправство.

— Я не собирался…

— Тогда ешь.

В голосе Ковбоя было что-то такое, напомнившее Илье всех его начальников и руководителей. Когда в их голосах звучали такие нотки, отказ и даже промедление приравнивалось к самоубийству. Он послушно взял ложку, зачерпнул супа, отломил хлеба. 

— Что сказал Уэйверли?

— Доброй ночи. — Илья поперхнулся и долго откашливался. Соло, дождавшись окончания приступа, невозмутимо продолжил: — Он так и сказал «Доброй ночи», как будто я не разбудил его в половину четвертого утра.

— Мы так долго ехали? — Когда они уходили из отеля, было начало первого. 

— Нет, мы так долго шли на восьмой этаж, — ехидно прокомментировал тот, — едва не падая вниз с крутой лестницы. Вот уж не знал, что ты можешь встать на мостик без подготовки, Большевик. Хоть гимнастом теперь тебя называй.

— Что сказал Уэйверли? — кажется, суп был вкусный, но он просто глотал его, торопясь насытиться. Вдруг нужно будет опять срываться куда-то? Маловероятно, что его, слепого и бесполезного, отправят на задание, но все равно лучше знать точно. — Каковы инструкции? — Он мечтал только об одном приказе — «спать», но это вряд ли. 

— Не спеши, — Соло придержал его руку с ложкой. — Уэйверли сказал затаиться на несколько дней и никуда не выходить, тебе так точно, да и мне за компанию. Они будут все проверять и перепроверять, так что считай это больничным. Выздоравливай.

— Кстати, о выздоровлении. — Он отставил пустую тарелку и посмотрел туда, где, по его расчетам, должно было быть лицо Соло. Пусть будет хотя бы видимость нормального разговора. — Ты все-таки придумал про эти три дня, да?

— Да, но… 

— Понятно. 

Больно, но зато честно. Он был почти готов к такому ответу, к такому повороту событий, и все равно как обухом по голове. Он сжал кулаки, чтобы ничего здесь не поломать, Соло в этом так точно не виноват. Темнота перед глазами заискрилась, как ночной небосвод, уши заложило. Наполеон что-то еще говорил, но Илья покачал головой — не надо его утешать — встал, тяжело опираясь на стол, пошел к двери. Сколько там до нее, два шага? Три? 

С другой стороны, он уже начал жить в темноте, привыкнет. Только вот с этой работой уже не получится, придется что-то искать, но кому он нужен — ни черта не умеет в мирной жизни.

— Спасибо за суп, вкусный. Я спать, если ты не против. 

— Илья, ты меня слышишь? 

Пришлось остановиться, схватиться за косяк. Все-таки два шага. 

— Лесли сказал, что экспериментальный препарат временно лишает зрения, срок действия — от пяти до десяти дней, но если с каплями, то может быть и меньше. 

Илья повернулся к Наполеону, и тот медленно повторил:

— От пяти до десяти дней. В этот раз я не обманываю. И тогда я не врал — оговорился, а исправиться не успел. 

— Не успел, — повторил Илья, прижимаясь лбом к дереву. В горле першило, не давая дышать, он чувствовал, как выталкивает воздух из легких через эту преграду. 

— Да. — Соло тоже хрипел. — Ты чай будешь? 

— Буду. 

Пили они в полной тишине. Илья глотал кипяток, обжигая губы, на все попытки Наполеона отобрать кружку или долить туда холодной воды качая головой. Он закрывал глаза ладонью и хмурился, все-таки левая сторона болела и стреляла.

— Иди ложись, — сказал Соло, когда Илья едва не уронил пустую кружку, которую крутил в руке, на пол. — Я сейчас тут приберу, приду закапаю тебе глаза и еще раз помажу.

— Соло, ты…

— Иди ложись. Пожалуйста. 

Пришел он минут через пять, деловито сел на кровать, провел мокрой ладонью по щеке, наклонился, чтобы было удобнее. Ему, может, и было нормально, но вот Илья чувствовал себя неуютно. Он все хотел опустить глаза, потому что даже подобие прямого взгляда казалось ему нечестным и неуместным. 

— Не моргай. Представь, что смотришь на потолок. Белый, чистый. 

— Никакой. 

От капель защипало глаза, сразу выступили слезы. Он хотел стереть их тыльной стороной ладони, но Наполеон приложил к его щеке сначала платок, а потом и руку.

— Держи. Вот так и лежи, я тебя мазать буду. 

— Опять крем от ушибов. 

— Нет, мазь. — И правда, запахло ментолом, эвкалиптом и еще чем-то не очень приятным, как будто бы болотом. — Я сходил в аптеку и в магазин. 

— Ты сказал, что Уэйверли приказал не светиться.

— Но приказа умирать от голода он не давал. 

В этот раз он мазал Илью быстрее и не так аккуратно, как ночью. 

— Я сам.

— Большевик, ничуть не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, но как ты определишь, где мазать? 

— По царапинам, припухлостям и повышенной температуре.

— Да? — Соло удивился. — Ладно. А на спине? — Илья открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. А что тут скажешь? — Так что лежи. — Он размазал лекарство по спине, чуть ослабил повязку, накрыл одеялом. — Спи. 

Илья повернулся на бок, подмял подушку плечом и закрыл глаза. 

От пяти до десяти дней. Он продержится. Он должен прозреть, чтобы Соло не просто так с ним мучился. 

В этот день он просыпался еще пару раз. Первый раз потому, что перестал ощущать руку, на которой лежал. Пришлось осторожно вытаскивать ее из-под себя и разминать пальцами другой руки, шипя от противного покалывания. Кажется, он смог даже не привлечь внимание Соло своим вскриком. Хотя… Нет, не получилось. Тот, выдавая себя тихим, почти неслышным дыханием, молча стоял на пороге комнаты и пристально за ним наблюдал, а затем притворил за собой дверь, как будто его здесь не было. 

Второй раз Наполеон разбудил его и опять заставил есть, хотя Илья отказывался, как мог. Но Соло был неумолим, хуже, чем Габи, которая как-то решила научить его танцевать и три недели таскала его на танцпол и мучила в своем номере, впрочем, так и не достигнув успеха. Ковбой принес в спальню миску с едой и кружку с ароматным чаем. Илье очень хотелось пить, так что пришлось подчиниться. 

Соло опять измазал его болотно-эвкалиптовой мазью, закапал ему глазные капли и, пока Илья держал на лице платок, спросил:

— Большевик, а что у вас вместо Хэллоуина? — Он зашуршал возле своей кровати, наверняка спать собирался. 

— Ничего.

— Не, а когда вы рассказываете друг другу страшилки, пугаете и ходите в костюмах? — Соло стукнул окном, открывая его и впуская свежий влажный воздух. Наверное, дождь пошел. 

— В костюмах — на Новый год, а страшилки — по ночам, лучше всего где-нибудь в темном подъезде или в лесу возле костра. Когда все вокруг шумит, шуршит, столько непонятных звуков, что ты сам себя пугаешь. 

— Ты тоже пугался? — Наполеон опять удивлялся, и голос от этого становился непривычным.

— Да.

— Ты? Я думал, что ты всегда, даже в детстве, ходил с невозмутимым выражением лица и суровым взглядом. 

— Ага, как вчера ночью, да? — черт, зря он это сказал, Наполеон сразу замолчал, нахмурился, и в комнате стало душно, несмотря на открытое окно и запах дождя. — Нет, я тоже боялся. Больше всего мавок, даже не знаю, почему, были истории и пострашнее. Мавки — это мертвые девушки и дети, которые зазывают живых в болото или в лес и убивают их.

— Почему?

— Мстят. Они-то уже мертвые, а люди живые. У вас же тоже кто-то похожий есть.

— Наверное, есть, но не помню. А от них можно спастись? 

— Можно, но не помню, как. 

— В лес не ходить?

— И это тоже. Там и помимо мавок полно всякой нечисти. Хотя чугайстер вроде как людям не опасен, он их от мавок защищает. 

— Ну и имечко у него.

— Нормальное имя, — почему-то обиделся за лесного человека Илья. — Он хороший, большой и сильный, как медведь. 

— Как ты? — по-доброму усмехнулся Наполеон. 

— Нет, он танцевать умеет и любит. 

— Я бы посмотрел на танцующего медведя.

— Я бы тоже, — кивнул Илья. — Ладно, спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной.

Илья положил ненужный платок под подушку и тоже улыбнулся. 

***

На следующий день Илья проснулся утром, а не в два часа дня. Тело уже не так болело, температуры почти не было, глаза не чесались, в отличие от царапин по всему телу. На спинке кровати он нашел футболку и свои штаны. Именно свои — они были ему по росту, он знал эту материю на ощупь, да он даже помнил, как отпарывал задний карман, который ему всегда мешал. Неужели Соло положил к себе в чемоданы не только его ботинки, но еще и спортивную одежду? Если он дошел до нее, наверняка еще и пару костюмов припрятал. Нужно будет выяснить. И сказать спасибо. Черт, чем дальше, тем больше он обязан и должен Наполеону. 

Он размялся, как мог, умылся и только шагнул на кухню, как услышал сквозь звон посуды голос Соло:

— О, ты уже? Доброе утро. — Он звучал немного неуверенно, словно что-то скрывал или чувствовал себя неловко. Интересно, что такого случилось, что Ковбой смущается? — Кстати, ты футболку наизнанку надел. 

— Да? — Илья торопливо ощупал себя, не мог же он так ошибиться, вроде нет, вроде все нормально. — Ты издеваешься? Если это шутка, то очень глупая и…

— Ярлычок на воротнике. 

Илья тронул горловину. Черт, и правда, ярлычок скользил под пальцами поверх футболки, швы топорщились выступающим краем, хотя должны были прятать его. От досады на себя Илья легонько стукнулся лбом о дверной косяк и только взялся за край, чтобы надеть футболку правильно, как Соло откашлялся и спросил извиняющимся тоном: 

— Слушай, если ты не очень голодный, подожди еще полчаса, я тут…

— Я подожду, — кивнул Илья и пошел обратно в спальню. 

Переодеваться на ходу он не рискнул, не хотелось врезаться в косяк или в ручку двери, потому добрел до спальни и только там исправил ошибку. После этого подумал было достать шахматы, в них он и вслепую умеет играть, полез под кровать, не сразу вспомнив, что его чемодан остался в номере отеля. Мысленно плюнул, сел на кровать, посидел, комкая в пальцах мягкое покрывало, после чего решительно поднялся. Надо, наконец, обследовать место, где ты живешь второй день и где тебе еще жить на ощупь еще столько же — в лучшем случае, о худшем и думать не хотелось. 

Он медленно обошел небольшую комнатку, ощупывая мебель. Две кровати, его — возле двери, вторая — возле окна, почти впритык. Ничем не отличаются. Позавчера Наполеон, похоже, просто довел его до ближайшей, а потом переселяться было бы глупо. Между кроватями — тумбочка с настольной лампой, книжкой вверх корешком и батареей всяких баночек, коробочек и бутыльков. О, вот и его мазь от ушибов — пахнет тиной и гнилой травой. Илья зачерпнул немного, размазал по лицу, по левой ладони, которая дико чесалась, по плечам — там до сих пор что-то дергало и ныло. Маленький пузырек с пипеткой — наверняка его капли для глаз. Вот с ними он не стал экспериментировать, еще ошибется и получит какие-нибудь капли для носа, пусть даже Соло вроде здоровый, не чихает. Возле стены стоял комод с вазой, которую Илья чуть не уронил на пол, хорошо, успел вовремя ее подхватить. После этого он очень аккуратно, перебирая пальцами, потрогал стены. Над комодом висело зеркало и полка с кучей бутылочек. Неужели это все из запасов Ковбоя? Модник. 

Он провел пальцами по стене и вышел в коридор. Ванную он уже обследовал, там было тесно и неинтересно, поэтому он направился вперед, пока не дошел до входной двери. Тут тоже было зеркало, куча вешалок и их обувь. И еще одна дверь. Илья толкнул ее, не ожидая, что в этой квартире есть еще комната. И почти сразу ударился коленом обо что-то мягкое. Наклонился, ощупал. Диван. Он был достаточно мягкий и достаточно длинный, хотя для Ильи маловат, не ляжешь в полный рост, придется сворачиваться клубком. Напротив дивана — телевизор с рогами антенны. Возле окна с задернутыми тяжелыми шторами — кресло и торшер. Илья пару раз дернул шнурок, но света так и не увидел. Интересно, лампа перегорела или ее там нет? Впрочем, глупо гадать, он просто еще не прозрел. Он вернулся к дивану, сел, устроившись поудобнее, нащупал перед собой журнальный столик. На нем лежала еще одна книжка, опять вверх корешком, две маленькие коробочки, газета и пара ручек. И зачем это все Соло. 

Илья взял одну коробочку, которая легко помещалась в его ладони, решил проверить, что внутри, открыл и тут же рассыпал ее содержимое. С тихим шелестом карты — ну конечно, что же еще, такое родное-знакомое? — разлетелись по столу, дивану и полу. Пришлось собирать, пока Ковбой не пришел и не стал возмущаться. Хотя, может, он опять стоит в дверях, хмурится и молчит, сложив руки на груди? Илья прислушался, но тот продолжал звенеть на кухне посудой и сюда вроде как не собирался. Ну и пусть там священнодействует, он пока тут отдохнет. Илья пересчитал карты, чтобы не потерять ни одну из них, потом начал бездумно тасовать. И тут сообразил, что карты крапленые. В середине каждой карты была небольшая выпуклость, которую он, будучи зрячим, не обнаружил бы. Ну Соло, ну… Слов на него нет, самодовольного самовлюбленного азартного хитреца. С другой стороны, Наполеон не звал его играть, тем более на деньги, так что пусть его. Надо только внимательнее присматривать, кого он к себе водит, чтобы не пролететь однажды, если он свяжется с более искусным шулером. Или нервным типом, который даст ему по лицу. 

Илья ощупывал каждую карту, разгадывая крап. Он знал несколько способов, хоть и не в нюансах, но там обычно использовались две метки, а здесь всего одна, почти в середине карты. Илья покрутил карты и так и эдак и вроде разобрался. Стал раскладывать карты в четыре стопки по мастям, от самой младшей к самой старшей. На трех картах запнулся, никак не мог сообразить местоположение выпуклости. Пришлось их откладывать, тереть пальцы, чтобы кончики стали более чувствительными, и опять касаться шелковистой поверхности. С двумя разобрался, а вот третья все никак не поддавалась. Складывалось впечатление, что на ней крапа нет. По крайней мере, такого, рассчитанного на осязание. Обычно без крапа оставался бубновый король, но его Илья уже точно отложил. Он мучил карту, трогая ее всеми пальцами по очереди, но ничего не выходило. 

— Я уже все, — раздался голос Соло. — Можно идти есть. 

— Я знаю, — кивнул Илья. Он услышал его шаги минут пять назад, ощутил пристальный взгляд примерно тогда же (наверняка Ковбой прислонился к двери, наблюдая за ним), но ждал, пока он себя озвучит. — Что это за карта? 

Он повернул ее к Наполеону, но тот прошел мимо него, открыл шторы, звеня кольцами. Илья представил яркий свет, ворвавшийся в комнату, и солнечные пятна, играющие на лаковом столике и картах на нем, даже ощутил призрачное тепло на своих руках. Неимоверно захотелось увидеть голубое небо и сощуриться от лучей, бьющих прямо в глаза. 

— Там солнце?

— Нет, опять пасмурно, но дождь уже перестал. 

Соло повернулся к нему, сел в кресло и склонился над столом, рассматривая стопочки. Илья поднес к нему загадочную карту:

— Что это? 

— Неплохо, очень даже неплохо, — похвалил Наполеон, сгребая карты в кучу и игнорируя вопрос. — Всего три раза ошибся, спутал даму и валета в одном случае и семерку с восьмеркой в другом. Ну, и эта… — Он забрал карту у Ильи, положил ее поверх остальных.

— Ковбой?

— Сначала на кухню. 

Илья не стал настаивать, все равно Соло не удержится и скажет, он же любит показывать свое превосходство, особенно в тех сферах, которые считает Илье недоступными — музыка, искусство, фокусы. Впрочем, он наконец сообразил, что это за карта, и улыбнулся, опережая чужую похвальбу:

— Это десятка пик. 

— Две ошибки. — Кажется, Ковбой удивленно покачал головой. — Как понял? Не на ощупь же?

— Только ее и не хватало. — Илья сел на свой стул, сложил руки в замок на самом краю стола, чтобы ничего не уронить ненароком. — Нет, не на ощупь, на ощупь там ничего нет, она из другой колоды, с другим крапом. Чернила, да? Или пятна воды?

— Другой крап, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Соло. — Не думал, что ты в этом хоть что-то смыслишь. — Он хмыкнул. — Не знал, что в КГБ и этому учат. 

— Меня учили не там. — Илья размешал свой чай, вытащил ложечку и положил ее рядом с собой. Ковбой дернулся, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, и Илья все-таки признался: — Просто однажды попался один хитрый человечек, который вынужден был поделиться парой секретов. 

— Раз уж ты с картами разобрался, может, сыграем? — Наполеон не стал тянуть из него секреты фирмы, раз уж он не хотел ими делиться. — Все равно делать пока нечего. 

Похоже, Ковбою было очень тоскливо: ни погулять толком, ни покрасоваться, ни женщину привести, да еще с ним, ослепшим, возиться нужно. Одно развлечение — торчать на кухне, но, похоже, и оно ему уже приелось. Илья поболтал в кружке чай, отпил, обжигаясь, согрелся изнутри, уточнил:

— Ты тоже будешь вслепую играть?

— Нет, я — нет. — Наполеон не сводил с него глаз и, похоже, был готов просить об одолжении, потому что поспешно добавил: — Но ты потренируешься, попробуешь просчитать карты, поотгадывать, запомнить, что у тебя, у меня, в отбое. А?

Илья кивнул:

— Ладно, ты прав, делать нечего, а шахмат нет. 

— Вот и отлично. 

Они просидели над картами до вечера, прервавшись пару раз. Первый раз они отложили игру, чтобы поесть, потому что Соло стал возмущаться, что не нанимался готовить для «всяких, кто все равно не оценит его высокого мастерства, особенно если разогревать еду по пять раз». Во второй перерыв Наполеон звонил Уэйверли разузнать, как там дела с их заданием и долго ли им еще вести «скрытный образ жизни». Тот ответил утвердительно, так что они спокойно продолжили игру. Во время телефонного разговора Илья встал, немного размял плечи и спину, сделав шесть медленных наклонов, достал до пола ладонями, потом обхватил ими лодыжки, застыв на несколько мгновений. 

— Зарядка? — Соло сверлил его спину взглядом.

— Разминка. Мягкая, чтобы ничего не повредить, почти йога. 

— А позу лотоса умеешь? — насмешливо уточнил Наполеон, похоже, не мог представить сложившего и запутавшего бесконечные ноги Илью.

— И даже стойку на голове. 

— Ногами до потолка не достаешь? 

Вот ведь язык без костей.

— В спортзале — нет. 

— А в квартире — да? — Илья кивнул, потому что Ковбой ждал именно такого ответа. — Следы на потолке, наверное, очень загадочно смотрятся, — задумчиво протянул Соло. — И разведки других стран ломают потом голову — как вы умудрились это проделать, неужели изобрели антигравитатор? 

— Еще не изобрели, сам же знаешь. Играть дальше будем?

— Странно, что ты при такой гибкости все-таки не умеешь танцевать. Давай научу хотя бы вальсу, а там, глядишь, и до танго дойдет. 

— Мне без надобности, все равно я по балам и светским вечерам не хожу, там лучше вам с Габи светиться, а у меня другая специализация. 

— А если все-таки понадобится? — не отставал Наполеон, и Илья вздохнул — ну что все к нему пристали с этими танцами?

— Вальс я умею и твист — это как окурки давить, ничего сложного.

Он даже показал, как давить эти самые воображаемые окурки, и Соло замолчал. Илье хотелось узнать, как тот на него смотрит — скептически, как всегда чуть покачивая головой, или же с открытым ртом. Габи наверняка бы смотрела именно так. Но он опять сел на диван и взял свои карты, так что и Ковбою пришлось вернуться к игре. 

Илья ломал голову, Наполеон комментировал все ходы, получая от этого дикое удовольствие. Он тыкал Илью в его ошибки, в его самонадеянность, ворчал, что он совершенно не умеет играть лицом (лицо попроще сделай, не хмурься, и не радуйся, ты же своей улыбкой все свои карты светишь), не говоря уже про руки. Пришлось изловчиться и пару раз вытащить карты «из рукава», после чего Соло сначала пораженно замолчал, а потом поаплодировал. 

— Ну ты даешь, Большевик. Не ожидал, никак не ожидал. Хотя при мне лучше так не делай, я же вижу. 

Илья наклонился к нему, целясь слепым взглядом ему в глаза, выдохнул:

— Уверен? — и вытащил карты у него из-за уха, из кармана рубашки и из рукава. 

— Сдаюсь. Я бы тоже показал тебе пару приемов, но… — он отодвинулся от Ильи, — чуть позже. Сейчас тебе надо закапать глаза. Ложись на диван. Я тебе даже телевизор включу. 

Илья лег, согнув ноги в коленях, и тут же потер лоб. Голова опять начала болеть — похоже, он и правда слишком концентрировался на ощущениях пальцев, ощупывавших кусочки картона, мучил память, пытаясь удержать в уме свои карты, карты Соло, просчитать ходы и отметить то, что ушло из игры. Телевизор негромко гудел, что-то шепелявя сквозь помехи. 

— Я смотрю, ты мазался, да? — Наполеон присел рядом с ним на диван, потом спустился на пол. Илья кивнул. — А что ж капли не взял?

— Не рискнул. Вдруг у тебя там яд, в спиртное любовницам, которые тебя раскрыли, капать? 

— Не, яд у меня кончился, но спасибо, что напомнил, куплю. Не моргай. 

Две капли в один глаз, две — в другой, стараться не закрывать их сразу же, потом прижать платок, вытереть слезы. Илья пригрелся на диване, с одной стороны его грел мягкий плед, упавший со спинки, с другой — Наполеон, который решил посмотреть телевизор и потому прижался к нему спиной, временами роняя голову ему на живот. 

Илья задремал, ему было так тепло, уютно и спокойно в этой шуршащей тишине и с молчащим Соло, что он почти забыл о том, что с ним случилось. Ему казалось, что он отсыпается после долгой и тяжелой, но успешной миссии, что можно расслабится и ненадолго забыться, что все хорошо. Но Ковбой, который устал сидеть на полу и смотреть бесконечный выпуск новостей, растолкал его и отправил спать в комнату.

***

Сны он видел, причем в мельчайших деталях, и это было самое страшное. Он видел то, что произошло с ним уже ослепшим: как Соло хмурится, ведя его за собой под руку по крутой лестнице вверх, как он кусает губу и мотает головой, убирая с глаз упавшую прядь волос; пятиметровый (Ковбой и тут обманул) забор и колючую проволоку на нем. Илья видел испуг в серых глазах девушки за стойкой, которая сделала шаг назад, потому что смотреть на него было страшно. Видел, как Соло сжимает кулаки, когда он сам сидит в номере на кровати рядом с распотрошенным чемоданом и разбросанными вещами. Он даже видел свое новое обиталище, эту небольшую скромную квартирку: бежевые обои в спальне, в светло-коричневую клетку — на кухне; тяжелые бордовые шторы с бахромой и кисточками в зале и такого же цвета диван; все в потеках соли, щербатое и немного криво висящее зеркало в ванной. 

Он видел все это, но лишь во сне. 

Утро встретило его серой мглой без просвета. До смерти захотелось напиться, чтобы опять увидеть, хотя бы в своем воображении, яркие цвета, а не эту бетонную стену между собой и миром. Наполеон был оптимистичен до отвращения, звенел посудой, кормил его чем-то, но Илья вкуса еды вообще не ощутил. Ему нужно было видеть. 

После завтрака он опять пошел в зал, в спальню просто не мог, он не хотел тесноты и бесконечного сна. Он бы с удовольствием сходил на улицу, пусть для этого пришлось бы держаться, спускаясь по длинной лестнице, за стену и перила одновременно; он бы постоял на крыльце, на тротуаре, он бы прошелся по двору; он бы хоть что-нибудь сделал. Но было нельзя выходить, привлекать внимание, боясь быть обнаруженным врагами или случайными знакомыми.

Нельзя.

Он твердил это без конца, стоя возле открытого окна в зале, вдыхая полной грудью городской воздух и жалея, что здесь нет балкона. Воздух на нем не был бы чище, но Илья не чувствовал бы себя запертым в квартире, как стальной клетке, с Наполеоном в роли сторожа-надсмотрщика. Хотя тот ни в чем не был виноват. 

— Сыграем? — Соло отложил книгу, которую читал, сидя в кресле, и пошуршал картами. Когда Илья не ответил, потому что перевесился грудью через подоконник, стремясь на волю, позвал напряженным голосом: — Илья?

Так, Ковбой назвал его по имени, значит, что-то его встревожило — неужели пальцы дрожат? 

— Ты сейчас подоконник сломаешь, он уже трещит под твоими руками. 

Илья выпрямился, покачал головой и сдержал тяжелый вдох. 

— Не сейчас, не тот настрой. Но карты все равно дай. 

Соло вложил ему в раскрытую ладонь колоду, и Илья стал медленно тасовать ее. Осторожно, чтобы не поломать, не рассыпать, не потерять ни единой карты. Все хорошо — ну, или будет хорошо. Завтра, послезавтра, через три дня, через пять, шесть, семь… 

Илья разложил пять пасьянсов, но ни один из них не сошелся. Соло временами отвлекался от своей книги, переставал шелестеть страницами и поглядывал на него, наверное, не мог понять, как можно отказаться от игры в пользу такой бессмыслицы. Илья вместо ответа пожал плечами и — все равно ни один расклад не сойдется, не тот день — поставил две карты шалашиком поверх стопки остальных. Пристроил рядом с ними еще две, превращая конструкцию в большую букву М. 

— Замок лучше строить на ровной поверхности, на стол ставь, а не на стопку, — сказал Наполеон, откладывая книгу. Илья потер бровь, хотел сказать, что ничего он не строит, никаких домов и тем более замков, но Ковбой всучил ему в руки проклятые карты из буквы М и отодвинул остальные подальше, освобождая место. — Так-то лучше. 

Пришлось возводить карточный домик. Первый уровень вышел быстро, с «перекрытием» он немного повозился: никак не мог найти нужное расстояние между картами, чтобы они лежали надежно, но в конце концов справился. Соло подсказывал, говорил сдвинуть чуть левее или правее, но сам карты не трогал. Илья быстро построил второй и третий уровень, начал четвертый, но неловко дернул рукой и задел хрупкую конструкцию. Наполеон едва слышно охнул, а Илья еще несколько призрачных мгновений чувствовал, как карты, шурша, летят вниз, соскальзывают со стола на пол, под ноги ему и Ковбою. 

— Черт. 

Он сбежал на кухню, на которой, по сути, не освоился, сразу же врезался в стул, в стол, в плиту. Нащупал на конфорке теплый чайник и тут же застыл от жесткого голоса Соло:

— Не двигайся. — Он прошел к Илье, аккуратно взял его ладони и отвел их в сторону: — Тут кастрюля горячая. И стеклянные стаканы на краю стола. А ты босиком. 

Илья взъерошил волосы и хрипло спросил: 

— Где здесь выход?

— Шаг вперед, налево и еще четыре.

Соло не убирал рук, едва ощутимо придерживая за плечи, указывая путь и успокаивая одновременно. 

— Я в порядке.

— Знаю. 

— Мне просто нужно размяться.

— Знаю. 

Он сорвался, стал метаться вперед-назад по короткому коридору, скрипя зубами и желая выплеснуть свою ярость хоть как-то. Бессилие, беспомощность, невозможность исправить сложившуюся ситуацию бесили его до красной пелены под веками, которая выцвела и стала тусклой, не различить тона. 

Наполеон смотрел на его «пробежки» с пониманием, потом с усталостью — Илья уже научился различать виды его пристальных взглядов — но молча. Соло явно стоял, сложив руки на груди, в дверях кухни и наблюдал за ним. А он, взбешенный, босиком, в чужой футболке, коротковатой и великоватой, носился, как угорелый, по коридору в три метра длиной. Он кое-как успевал затормозить перед стеной или дверью, едва не наступал на свои же ботинки, несколько раз ударился локтями о косяки дверей и выступы, но не мог успокоиться. Через какое-то время он понял, что Наполеон ушел куда-то, больше не смотрит на него, и это мгновенно отрезвило его. Нельзя так себя вести. И вопрос не в профессионализме или моральности, просто — нельзя. 

Он прошел в спальню, схватился за круглую ручку комода, лишь бы подержать что-то крепкое, не ломающееся, в руках, дернул ящик на себя и нашарил в нем пачку сигарет и коробок спичек. Выпивка была бы лучше, но так тоже сойдет. Илья убрал тяжелую штору, открыл окно и уселся на подоконник. Интересно, на каком они этаже? На восьмом? А впрочем, неважно. Он зажег спичку, гадая, где сейчас тусклый огонек — в начале или в середине короткой деревянной палочки? Пальцы обожгло: не угадал — уже в конце. От второй спички он прикурил сигарету, нечего обжигать пальцы еще раз. 

Он ослеп. И что теперь будет? В А.Н.К.Л. его не оставят, в КГБ тоже. Или спишут, как утиль, или прикончат, чтоб не выдал секретов. Было бы приятнее думать, что убьют из сострадания, но в спецслужбах такого, кажется, не знали. Илья потер лицо, чуть не обжег сигаретой скулу, вдохнул. А ведь ему только начало все нравиться. Ну, за исключением Лесли. В остальном все было отлично — и шеф, и задания, и Габи с Наполеоном. Его, как и раньше, могли убить, но теперь было не так страшно, он не успевал об этом думать — беспокоился за этих двоих. 

Черт. 

Он слишком жадно втянул носом дым и закашлялся, когда перехватило горло.

— Ты так спалишь себе волосы.

— Пусть. 

Он опять пропустил появление Соло, а это плохо: значит, слух подводит или он собой не владеет до такой степени, что глохнет. Значит, его все-таки пристрелят, и он даже не поймет, что уже покойник. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю дым. — Соло звучал напряженно, как будто не знал, что ему говорить. 

— Докурю — проветрю, — он нащупал окно, чтобы открыть его пошире, чтобы было больше ветра, но тут на его руку легли пальцы Наполеона. Слишком твердые, жесткие и слегка влажные, они чуть подрагивали. Илья повернулся к нему, зная бессмысленность этого действия, и понял, что тот дышит часто и нервно и явно не собирается опускать руку, вжимая его ладонь в деревянную раму. Да что происходит? Он дернул свободной рукой, едва не попав сигаретой по Наполеону, и тот со свистом выпустил воздух сквозь зубы.

— Соло? 

— Илья, не надо.

— Не надо чего? — он спустил ноги с подоконника и только сейчас сообразил, как это все выглядело. Он возле открытого окна, с сигаретой, хорошо хоть не с порезанными венами… Покачал головой, бросил окурок на улицу: — И не думал, Наполеон. Клянусь, что не думал. Отпусти уже.

Соло убрал руку, но уходить не собирался, как и сводить с него глаз. Пристальный, изучающий и немного болезненный взгляд — раньше такого не было. Илья неловко буркнул: 

— Весь провонялся этой дрянью, пойду сполоснусь, — и направился в ванную. На пороге спальни обернулся к Ковбою: — Слушай, я тут немного… — Он потер щетинистый подбородок. — Не одолжишь бритву? — Соло молчал, каменно и жутко. — Да, после того, что ты видел, не дашь, — согласился он. — Побреешь? 

— Пусть останется для маскировки. 

— Габи меня не узнает.

— Габи? Не смеши меня. Она тебя узнает в любом виде, хоть аристократом, хоть нищим. Хотя какой из тебя аристократ?

— Ну спасибо, оценил. Бинты снимешь?

Соло долго разматывал его повязки, осторожно касаясь самыми кончиками пальцев, как будто Илья был сейфом с сигнализацией или бомбой. Еще дольше разглядывал его, поворачивая перед собой, оценивая ущерб, трогая его синяки и считая ушибы. 

— Жить будешь, — вынес он вердикт и подтолкнул вперед.

Мылся Илья долго и с наслаждением. Ноги не дрожали, так что можно было растянуть удовольствие, смывая с себя усталость, отчаяние, воображаемую грязь и подсохшую чешуйками кровь. Он вышел с полотенцем на плечах и потопал на кухню — опять захотелось есть. Возле своего стула остановился и услышал со спины голос Соло: 

— Как там у вас говорят? С легким паром?

— Да, говорят. Обычно после бани, но спасибо, — он повернулся к напарнику и застыл, потому что в это мгновение Наполеон засмеялся. Он не усмехался, не посмеивался, он откровенно и искренне хохотал, наверняка запрокидывая голову назад или потирая глаза от выступивших слез. Илья не выдержал: — И чего ты ржешь, позволь спросить?

— Ты такой… — Соло опять зашелся смехом, потом чуть откашлялся и немного пояснил: — Ты такой, господи… Ты смешной с этим ершиком…

— … ежиком… — автоматически поправил его Илья. 

— …пусть ержиком! То есть ежиком. Волосы торчат во все стороны, а ты такой серьезный, насупленный, просто слов нет. А волосы торчат. 

— Насупленный, потому что голодный.

— Ты вечно голодный. На тебя не напасешься. 

— Я тебе предлагал купить чего-то попроще, макароны, а не эти ризотто.

— Я и не готовил, ты все равно не оценишь.

— Начинается… Не оценю, да. Забинтуй меня и дай пожрать. 

— Почти твои макароны по-флотски. — Соло поставил перед ним тарелку. Пахло вкусно, и Илья не стал отказываться. Соло присел рядом, но вряд ли стал есть, он вообще почти никогда не ел то, что готовил. 

— Вкусно.

— Слушай, Большевик, я тут в магазин собираюсь, может, тебе чего-то купить?

— Например?

— Ну, не знаю, чтобы занять себя, пока…

— Пока слепой? — Соло, похоже, дернул головой, но Илья не стал исправляться. — Шахматы?

— Твои шахматы ждут тебя в твоем номере. Что ты еще умеешь делать руками?

— Пистолет чистить, — хмыкнул Илья, — гвозди забивать, выжигать, кораблики складывать, узлы вязать, просто вязать…

— Что?

— Вязать, — вздохнул Илья. — На спицах. Носки. Но они тебе без надобности, так что тоже не подойдет. 

После горячей ванны и еды его опять потянуло в сон. Наверное, организм отсыпался за прошлые миссии, когда ночи не хватало на сон, а день выматывал до полного упадка сил. Или в ожидании будущих. Если они будут, конечно. В общем, он лежал возле телевизора, где шел фильм про иностранного агента, по повадкам и интонациям похожего на Ковбоя, который что-то потерял в России. Илья сначала внимательно слушал, а потом махнул рукой — ничего русского в этой России не было, и задремал. 

Проснулся от щелчка входной двери. Подорвался с дивана, подхватил с журнального столика свой пистолет, который чистил во время прослушивания фильма, но разобрал знакомые шаги.

— Большевик, — тихо позвал его Соло, потом разглядел, что тот не спит, а сидит, направив на дверь оружие. — Это я, не стреляй. Я тебе кое-что принес. Вот, держи. 

В ладонь Ильи лег сначала мягкий комок, а потом тонкие металлические спицы. 

— Ковбой, ты нарываешься, — начал Илья, но Соло прервал его:

— Я знаю, что ты умеешь шить, помню, как ты меня штопал, но вязать?

— Бабушка научила. 

— Слушай, ты же сам понимаешь, что я не могу пропустить такое зрелище. Ты со спицами и клубком ниток на коленях, ммм… — мечтательно протянул Наполеон. 

— Ты не боишься, что я тебя убью этими спицами?

— Боюсь. Но ты же не убьешь?

— Если не будешь лезть — нет. Но ты лучше не подходи, — и он со спицами и клубком в одной руке и пистолетом в другой ушел в спальню. 

Вязание было плохо тем, что абсолютно не мешало думать о самых тяжелых последствиях от препарата. С другой стороны, ему сейчас вообще ничто не мешало о них думать, так что пусть хоть руки будут заняты, а то он разнесет на части всю квартиру вместе с Соло. Только поэтому он и начал вязать шарф, чтобы при удобном случае можно было по-тихому придушить болтливого Наполеона. Не носок же ему вязать, в конце концов! И не варежки с шапочкой в помпонах. 

Ковбой, естественно, не удержался, пришел посмотреть. Выдал себя даже не дыханием — скрипнул дверью, испуганно отшатнулся назад, но любопытство было сильнее, и он остался. Минут пять глядел, проникался, запоминал, чтобы потом рассказывать о такой версии «злобного робота Курякина» Габи, Уэйверли и пугать им новеньких агентов, а затем ушел в зал — там опять зашипел плохо настроенный телевизор. 

Илья остался со своим вязанием и тяжелыми мыслями. Пальцы двигались автоматически, вытягивая нитку, скидывая петли и щелкая спицами; мысли тоже текли механически. Вспоминались совместные с Габи и Наполеоном миссии, начиная с первой, римской, когда они были командой лишь по приказу начальства, но не по сути. И как этот приказ постепенно становился жизненной необходимостью и дружеской привязанностью. Как подколки Ковбоя превращались в способ поднять настроение всем троим и не пасть духом в тех ситуациях, когда хотелось крушить все вокруг. Как упрямство и дотошность Габи помогали им работать успешно и эффективно. Много чего вспоминалось, включая усмешки, ухмылки, нахмуренность, отчаяние и опять улыбки друзей.

Илья довязал шарф, решил, что можно подарить его прямо сейчас, заодно прихватил капли — лечиться так лечиться, и отправился к напарнику. Тот, не отрываясь от телевизора, шикнул на него, велел сесть на диван и, когда Илья не послушался, дернул его за футболку вниз. Илья приземлился на сиденье и на ноги Соло, хотел было подняться, но Наполеон прижал его плечи к дивану и велел заткнуться:

— Не шуми, сейчас он… 

Илья головой устроился на коленях напарника — раз уж тот настаивает — подложил под затылок подарок и успокоился. Увлеченного Соло никакой танк с места не сдвинет, получать в лоб тоже не хотелось. Может, тот и не будет бить его, покалеченного и так долго лечимого самим же Наполеоном, но кто его знает, возможно, он обожает такие фильмы и никогда не простит, что Илья не дал ему посмотреть?

Минут через десять кино закончилось. Соло выдохнул, как будто сомневался в том, что все будет хорошо, забрал у Ильи пузырек и коснулся его лица, заставляя расслабиться и не моргать. Получалось плохо, Илья дергался, все никак не мог устроиться нормально, шарф щекотал шею, Наполеон кололся пуговицами рубашки, все время казалось, что на ресницах невидимый волосок, что в глаз что-то попало, что глаза чешутся и болят. 

— Да что с тобой? — Соло взял его лицо ладонями, провел большими пальцами по вискам, легко подул в глаза. — Ничего там нет. Разве что веки чуть покраснели, у тебя что, аллергия на шерстяные нитки? 

— Нет у меня никакой аллергии.

— Тогда лежи спокойно. 

В этот раз от капель глаза защипало так, что слезы потекли ручьем. Соло стал торопливо гладить его лицо, не касаясь век и кожи вокруг глаз, нервно дыша, так что Илья поспешил успокоить:

— Я не плачу, это просто реакция на лекарство.

— Я знаю, знаю.

— Вот и отлично. 

Илья полежал еще минут пять, потом встал с дивана, напялил на голову Наполеону связанный шарф и ушел спать. В снах он видел. 

***

Он опять видел встревоженного Наполеона, который сидел на кровати рядом с ним и сжимал в руках бутылек с лекарством. Усталый, осунувшийся, с серыми кругами под глазами, он мало походил на того Ковбоя, которым его привык видеть Илья. Вот он наклонился поближе, провел ладонью по его лицу, снимая напряжение, занес на левым глазом пипетку и, сказав замереть, капнул. Затуманилось почему-то в обоих глазах, пришлось долго моргать, чтобы картинка прояснилась, а для верности еще и крепко зажмуриться. 

Когда Илья открыл глаза, то увидел, что Наполеон уже лежит на соседней кровати и читает книгу. Только почему-то сейчас он был абсолютно привычным, с идеально уложенными волосами, обычным, немного насмешливым выражением лица. Соло прикрыл глаза, перевернул страницу и вздохнул:

— Трагедия на пустом месте в театре одного актера. Бред какой-то.

На обложке золотыми буквами сверкало «Шекспир». Илье понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он уже не спит, что это все наяву, что он опять зрячий — его сознание, даже во сне, не могло придумать такого. Он охнул от неожиданности и, наверное, вытаращил глаза, потому что Соло, повернувшийся на звук и от вида напарника замерший всего на миг, тут же подмигнул ему, широко и искренне улыбаясь:

— Доброе утро. 

— Ммм… — Илья с трудом привстал на подгибающихся локтях и осоловело огляделся. Маленькая комнатка с розовыми обоями и выцветшими шторами. Соло сел на кровати, отбросил книжку на пол: 

— Рад тебя видеть. — Илья кивнул, потому что горло перехватило, как тогда, с той сигаретой, и жалобно посмотрел на Ковбоя. — А ты меня? 

Илья закашлялся и минут пять приходил в себя. Наполеон не мешал, не стучал по спине, не совал под нос стакан с водой — он терпеливо ждал ответа. Но ответить честно не получалось. 

— Ковбой, черт подери… 

— О, наконец-то узнаю нашего Большевика, — Соло сиял, и неважно, что от солнца, которое светило на него из открытого окна. — Сама вежливость!

— Ковбой, какого черта, какого лешего, какого… Черт! — Он вылез из постели, запутавшись в одеяле, шагнул к Соло, но тот предупреждающе выставил перед собой ладони. — Сухарь ты!

— Просто не хочу умереть в твоих медвежьих объятиях. 

Он мог говорить что угодно, но Илья не обманывался ни его словами, ни выражением лица — он слушал интонацию, к которой привык за эти дни. Тот едва скрывал свою радость. 

— А мне плевать, — он все-таки дотянулся до него, обнял и похлопал по спине левой заживающей ладонью. Соло хмыкнул, и Илья выпустил его, напоследок почти неслышно шепнув в самое ухо: — Спасибо. 

Он в два шага добрался до двери спальни и обернулся. На тумбочке возле кровати Соло лежал вчерашний шарф, синий, под цвет глаз, и Илья кивнул на него. Наполеон, устало вздохнув и сморщившись, надел его на шею. Илья усмехнулся — отлично выглядишь! — и пошел умываться. У них еще столько дел — вернуть его шахматы, разобраться с подручными Лесли и Борда, увидеться с Габи, посетить сотню стран и тысячу городов. Тем более что за такими напарниками нужен глаз да глаз. Он справится, и все будет нормально. Все будет.


End file.
